


minutiae

by Yavemiel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (seriously we're talking diabetic levels of sweetness here), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavemiel/pseuds/Yavemiel
Summary: It's the little things that make life worth living.





	minutiae

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the very lovely rose-of-gabriel for the Rebelcaptain May Fourth Exchange, I hope you enjoy it my dear, I greatly enjoyed writing it! Thanks as always to rapidashpatronus for reading through it and offering suggestions and encouragement, couldn't do it without you! <3

After Scarif, Cassian and Jyn are solid. They just are, unshakeable in the knowledge of their shared commitment to the cause and to each other, and when they’re released from the medbay, it feels natural for Cassian to ask Jyn if she wants to share his bunk instead of going to the quartermaster and it feels natural for Jyn to accept without a second thought, and it isn’t until they’re sitting side by side on his – their – bunk, smiling hesitantly at each other that they realise all the little things they don’t know about each other, and they wonder...what if?

**

The first time it happens, Jyn is rudely woken from a comfortable sleep, sitting bolt upright with one hand on the knife under her pillow, looking around wildly for the source of the noise. Cassian, disturbed by her sharp movements, jerks awake almost as fast, a blaster appearing out of nowhere.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know,” she says slowly, scanning the room. “Something woke me up, a noise.”

They both examine the room carefully, all quiet and still. She glances at Cassian and he shrugs.

“A dream maybe?”

“Maybe,” she says, unconvinced and still a little skittish.

“We can do a search,” he says, and she can see him readying himself for getting out of bed.

“No, no,” she says, putting a hand on his arm to stop him, “I’m sure it was a dream. Go back to sleep, you’ve had, what, six hours sleep in the last forty-eight?”

He looks sheepish and she rolls her eyes and draws him back down into the bed. He curls into her with an exhale that sounds suspiciously like a sigh and presses his nose into the hollow of her throat. Her heart skips a beat and she trails her fingers through his hair, feeling him relax back into sleep.

And promptly almost jumps out of her skin when he snores.

Only the desire not to disturb his sleep keeps her still, but the shock swiftly fades, replaced by bafflement and no small measure of amusement.

She presses a kiss to the top of his head, lips curved into a smile. “Not very covert, captain.”

He doesn’t stir except to curl close and she drifts off to sleep, heart as light as she can remember it being.

(Kay tells her later that Cassian only makes ‘that infernal noise’ when he sleeps in hyperspace, probably as a result of inadequate air conditioning, and Jyn thinks of the other reasons one might sleep more deeply in a place where no one is going to disturb you and feels a warm glow, but says nothing. It’s her secret to keep.)

**

Cassian is so used to seeing Jyn with his blaster (and he can’t deny the small thrill that says ‘mine’ every time she pulls it from her holster, even if no one but him – and Kay – knows its true provenance) that at first he doesn’t register that the the one she has disassembled in front of her at the desk in their room is _his_ as opposed to was-his-now-Jyn’s.

He does a double take, his hand drifting to the empty holster at his side, confirming what he already knows.

“...Jyn?”

“Yes?” She doesn’t even glance up from her work, absorbed.

“Why have you stolen my blaster?” _Again_ , he doesn’t add.

She frowns at it, poking at the firing mechanism. “Don’t worry, I’ll give it back, I’m just cleaning it.”

Cassian stares at her, bemused, but with a growing glow of affection. “I do clean my own weapons you know.”

Jyn waves a hand at him dismissively. “I feel better if I do it myself. I used to clean all of Saw’s weapons for him, he trusted me to keep them in working order.”

She pauses, staring into the distance.

“They looked dirty. In Jedha. I wonder if he couldn’t find anyone else he–” she cut herself off and looks back at the blaster. “On second thoughts, probably just the sand.”

 _Or maybe,_ Cassian thinks, _maybe Saw knew what I know...you’re irreplaceable._

He can’t quite get the words out, and settles instead for pressing a long kiss to the top of Jyn’s head, smiling as she shoots him a look that’s half alarmed, half pleased.

He clears his throat as he pulls away, producing his backup piece from his ankle holster and laying it on the table beside his disassembled blaster.

“If you have time,” he says and she gives him a bright smile. His heart leaps as he allows himself to smile back.

(Whenever they have downtime after that, Jyn sits at the desk in their room and Cassian gives her his blasters without being asked, and Jyn gives him that same smile, and every time he uses his weapon in the field, smoother and cleaner than it’s ever been, he feels safe.)

**

There are other things of course, the small things that make up a life together.

Jyn discovers that Cassian is surprisingly messy when it comes to non-mission related things, that he takes his caf with unholy amounts of sweetener and that when he tinkers with droid parts, he hums tunelessly to himself.

Cassian discovers that Jyn bites her thumb when she gets nervous, that she swears to cover up strong emotions, that she will use every drop of hot water in the fresher and that she giggles when she has one drink too many.

They discover the big things as well: Jyn finds out that Cassian will have her back no matter what, will always think of her first in a combat situation, and Cassian finds out that Jyn will never leave him behind, will literally blast through walls to get to his side.

They learn many new things about each other, things you can’t not learn when you eat and sleep and fight and live together, but mostly what they find in all the tiny things about each other is the very thing that they knew from the start: they’re solid.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to hear from you in the comments if you enjoyed it, or on Tumblr where I can be found screaming about Rebelcaptain under the same username! :) x


End file.
